ESTA VEZ NO DEJARÉ QUE MUERAS
by pizza n0n
Summary: sasunaru.Universo Alterno. Si te gustan las rencarnaciones, por favor pasa y lee. "juramos vernos una vez más, pero nadie pensó que llegaría a pasar algo así, tú y yo no podemos seguir juntos".
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL COMIENZO**

"_Este historia ha impactado al mundo como ninguna otra desde hace docientos años, habla de nunca rendirse y de como de importantes eran las promesas en aquel entonces. Mi abuelo me habló de que cuando era pequeño, su padre y su madre le contaban su versión de esta historia y que cada vez que lo hacían parecía que fueran a llorar por recordar a esos jóvenes con los que compartieron infinidad de momentos. Hubo una vez que me habló de la existencia de diarios hechos por ambos protagonistas pero en realidad nadie sabia donde estaban o si de verdad existían. Yo, no pude evitar sentirme atraído por descubrir la verdad de la historia, por saber que era lo que en realidad sentían o pensaban cuando les ocurrieron tales cosas, así, que decidí dedicarme a la búsqueda de los manuscritos cuando fuera mayor y después de muchos años los pude encontrar en un lugar que nadie hubiera imaginado._

_La historia, la comenzaré a contar desde que ambos chicos tenían seis años y de como en su primer encuentro, todo comenzó a cambiar."_

Este día para muchos sería como otro cualquiera, sin embargo, todo cambiaría para dos niños y las personas que los rodeaban. El pequeño protagonista del que hablaré se llama Uchiha Sasuke, tal y como su apellido indicaba, pertenecía a uno de los clanes más respetados del país del fuego y que incluso ahora se mantienen.

Despertó después de que los rayos del sol entraran por su ventana, hacía una mañana fabulosa y todo era gracias a la llegada de la primavera. Se levantó animado pensando que ese día sería distinto a los demás y no sabía la razón que tenía.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina a desayunar, allí solo vio a su madre como cada mañana y no era raro porque su padre a esa hora ya estaba trabajando y su hermano estaba dando clases particulares a un niño por petición del Hokage, que en aquel entonces seguía siendo el título del líder del gobierno del país.

Aquella mañana estaba siendo igual que las demás hasta que llegó su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi, que en ese entonces tan sólo era un niño prodigio de 11 o 12 años. Su semblante era distinto al usual, estaba pálido y parecía preocupado por algo. Lo único que pasó por la mente de Sasuke era que había vuelto a discutir con su padre en la mañana y seguramente habría sido otra vez por su culpa. Y es que en esta familia el padre sólo se preocupaba por lo que le pasara al mayor y al menor solía ignorarlo en cualquier circunstancia, probablemente habría sido diferente si el también hubiera nacido como un genio.

Al encontrarse frente a su hermano intentó hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada para no preocuparlo y como siempre le contó lo que él había hecho y le habló de los planes que tenía para ese día en el que irían a Konoha central.

-Hoy iremos a visitar al Hokage, me ha dicho que te quiere conocer y que quiere presentarte a su nieto.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

-Porque cree que lo mejor para ti y para ese niño es tener a algún conocido al empezar las clases. Seguro que te cae bien.

-Pero yo ya conozco a los chicos con los que voy a estudiar, todos son parte de la familia, así que no me hace falta.

-A ti no, pero a él sí. Nunca ha ido a la guardería y es la primera vez que estará con muchos niños de su edad, lo mejor para que no se sienta mal es que tenga a alguien con quien hablar.

El pequeño asintió y siguió hablando con su hermano despreocupadamente sin saber que su madre estaba muy atenta a lo que decían y con una expresión de desacuerdo respecto al hecho de dejar al menor conocer a alguien que no estaba a la altura de un Uchiha como él, nunca había estado de acuerdo con que Itachi enseñara a ese niño pero al ser algo que quería hacer no pudo impedírselo, era de las pocas cosas que le había llegado a pedir.

Saludó a su hijo mayor y le susurró que fuera con ella a la cocina dándole como excusa a Sasuke que necesitaba a su hermano y que mientras ellos estaban en la cocina él fuera arreglándose para salir. El pequeño ingenuo, se fue a su habitación sin tener una mínima idea de lo que en realidad iba a pasar. Al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse el semblante tranquilo y tierno de la madre cambió totalmente a uno muy serio.

-Itachi, tu padre ya te ha dicho que no puedes dejar que Sasuke se relacione con los de clase baja.

-Es el nieto del Hokage, su nivel social es bastante alto.

-Ya te hemos dicho que el Hokage sólo tiene un nieto y es de dos años, ese niño del que hablas no tiene ningún tipo de parentesco con ese hombre.

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué hay que darle tanta importancia al nivel social?

-Te lo he explicado varias veces, tu hermano no es un Uchiha cualquiera, es el que se encargará de ser el líder del clan cuando tu padre muera. Si se mezcla con esa gente nunca se lo permitirán. Por eso debemos ser más duros con él.

-Pero sólo tiene seis años, no deberías dejar que le hicieran lo mismo que a mi.

-Es porque no fuimos lo suficientemente duros contigo que te mezclaste con personas indebidas y decidieron no dejar que fueras el heredero, por poco deshonras a tu padre. Si Sasuke tiene que pasar por algo como esto es por tu culpa.

El menor decidió no seguir con la conversación, sabía que no ganaría nada con hablar con su madre, ya lo había intentado otras veces y había obtenido el mismo resultado. Siempre le decían lo mismo, muchas veces se había planteado que sus padres seguían pensando como en la época de los ninjas, y eso le parecía una tontería, cómo era posible que no pensarán en lo que en realidad querían sus hijos, lo que ellos en realidad querían era ser como cualquier otra niño de su edad. Uchiha Itachi lo tenía muy claro, odiaba pertenecer a ese clan y sobre todo odiaba el trato que le daban a su hermano menor por eso cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor se iría de allí y alejaría a su hermanito de todo eso.

Salió de la cocina y se fue a la habitación de Sasuke, después de que el menor se terminará de vestir se irían a la capital del país del fuego, Konoha, a la que vulgarmente se le llamaba central, eso se debía a que hubo una época en la que decir país del fuego y decir Konoha era lo mismo ya que esta última se había apoderado de las otras villas que componían al país del fuego y en vez de llamarlas por su antiguo nombre, se decía norte, sur, este u oeste. Cada zona fue habitada por un tipo de persona muy distinto, al norte fueron todos las familias de clanes del país por lo que se volvió un lugar muy rico y propio de "nobles" y sangres puras; al este fueron los nietos de los últimos ninjas existentes, volviéndose un lugar de campesinos; el oeste se volvió el lugar ideal para las personas que no pertenecían a clanes y comenzaban a conseguir dinero gracias a la desaparición de los ninjas; el sur era la peor zona de todas, estaba llena de pobreza y de ladrones, era el lugar en el que todos los que no podían admitir la desaparición de los ninjas habitaban; por último estaba el centro, que era la zona a la que pertenecía la antigua Konoha, era el lugar más comercial del país y el que tenía la mejor escuela escalera, además era allí donde vivía el Hokage.

-Nii-san ¿cómo es ese niño? Me has contado muchas cosas sobre él pero nunca cómo es o de donde es.

-Es un poco más bajo que tú, y eso es todo lo que te voy a decir lo demás lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Sasuke, que estaba en la cama, terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se giró para ver a su hermano que estaba acostado a su lado mirando la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño lo miraba le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, provocando que el menor automáticamente se llevara las manos a la zona afectada.

-Mirándome así, no conseguirás sacarme información.

-Moo, no hacía falta que me pegaras.

Itachi se levantó y fue seguido por Sasuke, salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras mientras el pequeño seguía haciéndole preguntas a su hermano mayor, él al no querer responder y por molestarlo un poco sólo le repetía que no diría nada y que si seguía así no lo llevaría y buscaría a alguien más.

-¡Nii-san! ¡No es justo! Yo quiero saber más.

-De eso nada.

La madre de ambos los esperaba en la puerta principal, al parecer en el último momento se unía a ellos, esto aunque alegraba a Sasuke, molestaba a Itachi, porque sabía lo que vendría luego, le daría la descripción del chico a su padre y él prohibiría a su hermanito acercarse a ese niño. Subieron al automóvil que los llevaría a la casa del Hokage, sentándose Sasuke al lado de la ventanilla de la derecha, la mujer en el centro y el hijo mayor al lado de la ventanilla izquierda. El camino por el que los llevaba esta vez el chófer era diferente al habitual al que Sasuke y su madre frecuentaban. Ella no tardó en darse cuenta de que pasarían por uno de los lugares protegidos del llamado, antiguamente, Bosque Prohibido, intentó por todo los medios llamar la atención de su hijo menor para que cerrara la ventana y no viera eso que era tan temido por todos los clanes desde siglos, pero fue inútil.

Lo que vio Sasuke nunca lo iba a poder olvidar, al fondo de ese frondoso y milenario bosque pudo ver un árbol inmensamente alto cuyas hojas tenían un color muy particular que al mecerse con el viento podrían casi confundirse con el cielo. Por un momento pensó que había visto ese árbol antes, pero era imposible, nunca en su corta vida lo habían llevado por ese camino para ir a la Central, ese color tan maravilloso era incomparable, era especial, jamás había visto un árbol que tuviera las hojas azules y mucho menos un azul cielo tan hermoso. No pudo contener su asombro y lo que dijo era sólo para él aunque los demás lo pudieran escuchar.

-Es precioso.

Su madre asustada por lo que había dicho ordenó al niño que no siguiera mirando por la ventana, aunque el pequeño Sasuke obedeció no pudo evitar seguir pensando en él, lo que no sabía era que en el futuro podría llegar a ser su salvación.

-¿Está mal que lo mire?

-Aun eres muy pequeño para entenderlo, cuando crezcas lo comprenderás mejor pero ese árbol puede llegar a destruir nuestro clan. A ti no te gustaría perder a tu familia ¿verdad?

Horrorizado por el simple hecho de perder lo que tenía le negó rotundamente a su madre diciendo que era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo. Su hermano, quien veía la escena en silencio, pensó en lo patéticos que eran al creer en una superstición tan tonta y es que en el clan Uchiha al igual que en los demás, se decía que si alguien llegaba a cercarse a ese gran árbol y era tocado por una de sus hojas estaría maldito por toda la eternidad, y al igual que él toda su familia moriría de una forma lenta y dolorosa después de haber tenido una vida llena de sufrimiento.

Según algunos viejos documentos esto había sucedido novecientos años antes del momento en el que vivían, se decía que un miembro de los Uchiha había quedado cautivado por aquel hermoso árbol y que ingenuamente había roto una pequeña rama, que tenía unas bellas flores blancas y unas preciosas hojas azules, para llevarla consigo. Al principio su suerte no parecía cambiar pero con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo cosas muy importantes, primero llegó una extraña enfermedad que atacaba sólo a aquellos que tenían un tipo de sangre diferente a las demás, poco a poco los miembros de los clanes más conocidos iban muriendo de forma lenta y dolorosa, estuvieron a punto de perderse muchos grandes linajes, entre ellos el suyo. Sus padres que veían lo que sucedía como algo terrible, comenzaron a exigirle que tuviera descendencia para que el clan no desapareciera, pero su pareja no era una mujer si no un hombre de los barrios bajos, tan hermoso como ningún otro y aun así era un ser temido para su clan, ya que había hecho un pacto con un demonio.

La desesperación de los clanes era tal, que al no saber de dónde procedía tal enfermedad y al ver como aumentaban sus desgracias sólo pudieron atribuirle la culpa al "joven demonio" quien supuestamente había realizado el pacto al lado de ese extraño árbol, bebiendo de la sangre de ese terrorífico ser que dejó derramar una gota contaminando todo el lugar y así pues maldiciéndolo y manipulando al inocente Uchiha para llevar con sigo aquella rama cuyas flores desprendían el polen que afectaba a las familias.

Éste al intentar defender a su amado se vio recluido en una celda subterránea sin saber lo que sucedía en la superficie. Una semana después de su cautiverio, fue liberado por su propio padre, quien se veía extrañamente satisfecho, temeroso de lo que hubiera podido pasar con su pareja, fue de forma inmediata a la casa en la que vivían pero lo que vio era algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, según lo que dijo su hermano mayor que era el que lo acompañaba y al cual también habían encerrado por apoyar al menor, la reacción que tuvo el joven fue dejarse caer de rodillas y vomitar mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra, la habitación que alguna vez llegaron a compartir estaba cubierta de sangre seca por todos lados desde los muebles, hasta el techo, ni siquiera las paredes se habían salvado, estaban marcas por el rastro que dejan las manos al teñirse con algo, siendo en este caso la sangre de la víctima. El cuerpo había sido mutilado y esparcido por toda la habitación, no quedaba rastro de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano ya que sus restos se encontraban con una gran cantidad de insectos.

Decían que con sólo haber visto la escena sabía quiénes habían sido los culpables, y que después de eso quemó la casa y fue en busca de venganza acabando con una gran parte de los miembros de los clanes que participaron en aquella injusticia.

Itachi suspiró, al final de todo lo que habían escrito los Uchiha era una versión diferente a la que el Hokage le había enseñado que había sido redactada por una joven que vivió aquel momento en la casa de los Hyuuga donde culpaba a los propios Uchiha de la catástrofe sufrida en la aldea. Seguramente la versión que le darían en el futuro a su hermanito sería la errónea pero para eso estaría él, para enseñarle la verdad.

Llegaron en muy poco tiempo a Konoha central que estaba a tan sólo media hora desde su casa, el conductor siguió la ruta que los llevaba por el casco antiguo de la ciudad hasta llegar a el edifico más antiguo y mejor conservado de todos, la casa del Hokage, quien los esperaba en la entrada principal muy animado.

Al bajarse del automóvil, la madre no dejó que Sasuke se fuera por donde decía Itachi y lo obligó a permanecer a su lado sin dejar que se moviera con libertad, el Hokage un hombre de casi sesenta o setenta años, vestía un traje blanco con rojo y parecía estar atento a todo lo que hacía la mujer, ya que en ningún momento le había dicho al menor que la llevara y seguramente ella se habría autoinvitado. Desde un principio se había temido que algo así pasaría por lo que ya tenía unos cuantos planes preparados.

Guió a la familia hasta una pequeña sala de estar no muy apropiada, según el criterio de la mujer, para recibir a los miembros de un clan tan importante. El hombre le dijo a Itachi que fuera a buscar a su nieto a la habitación y que se llevara a Sasuke con él, porque quería hablar con su madre, el pequeño congio a Sasuke de la mano y se lo llevó de allí. Los mayores esperaron a que los niños estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para comenzar a hablar.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿está su marido bien?

-Sí, gracias por preguntar.- dijo amablemente para luego cambiar su tono de voz - Disculpe que sea tan ruda pero podría evitar mezclar a mis hijos con los niños que recoge del sur, no me parece apropiado para ellos estar con personas que no puedan aportarles nada.

-Oh, y yo que pensaba evitar el tema. Es una lástima que le disguste pero ¿no cree que es un poco cruel hacer que los chicos no estén con quienes les gustaría? Aun son muy pequeños como para preocuparse por las apariencias.

-Es exactamente porque son pequeños que deben aprender a distinguir lo que puede beneficiar a nuestro clan de lo que nos puede perjudicar.

-En ese caso no veo ningún inconveniente en que Sasuke conozca a ese niño.

-¿De qué habla?

-Bueno, verá ese niño es diferente a los demás.

-¿Diferente...?

El hombre sólo le sonrió como respuesta, la mujer no supo por qué hasta muchos años después.

Por otro lado Itachi y su hermano Sasuke estaban de camino a la habitación del "nieto" del Hokage. Al menor se le podía ver lo nervioso que se encontraba, por fin conocería al niño del que tanto le había hablado su hermano mayor. Cuando estaban frente a la puerta Itachi dejo de moverse e hizo que su hermano también se detuviera.

-Sasuke, presta atención – el pequeño se giró para poder mirarlo a la cara – no juzgues a las personas por su apariencia, y sobre todo ten cuidado con tus palabras.

-Sí.

El mayor llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le respondieran. Sasuke se sentía extraño, había comenzado a sudar mucho y tenía las manos empapadas, hasta que las llevó a la camiseta para secárselas, era casi como si hubiera esperado siglos por ese momento.

-"Quiero verlo." – era lo único en que podía pensar.

La espera terminó en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, frente a él se encontraba un niño que tendría aproximadamente su edad, era un poco más bajo que Sasuke, y su aspecto era totalmente diferente al de los miembros de su clan, nunca antes había visto a una persona así, su cabello rubio brillaba como el sol y su piel era un poco más morena que la suya, pero lo que más llamó su atención no fue que tuviera un parche blanco en el ojo izquierdo si no el color azul de su ojo derecho, era el mismo color que tenían las hojas de ese gran árbol.

Pero a diferencia de Sasuke, quien se encontraba maravillado al verlo, el chico rubio miraba al menor de los Uchiha aterrorizado y de sus labios salieron sólo dos palabras que asombraron al pequeño de tez pálida.

-….Uchiha Sasuke…

_Continuará._

…….

Hola a todos he vuelto, lamento haber tardado tanto en regresar pero quería que mi segunda historia larga valiera la pena y he tenido que repetir el primer capítulo varias veces hasta conseguir lo que realmente quería. Espero que este primer episodio haya sido de su agrado, me gustaría aclarar que será una historia un poco lenta y por lo tanto muy larga a diferencia de la otra. Me esforzaré al máximo así que por favor dejen reviews, aunque sólo sea un hola, así sabré que estoy escribiendo para alguien.

Gracias por leer.

Y gracias aquellas personas que me animaron a seguir escribiendo cuando publique mi primera historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

**ENCUENTRO.**

El pequeño Uchiha se sorprendió al oír su nombre salir de ese chico, pero recapacitó de inmediato, después de todo su hermano le habría hablado de él. Soltó inmediatamente su camiseta e hizo una reverencia para presentarse al rubio adecuadamente.

-así es, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke encantado de conocerte.

El rubio respondió a la reverencia como un acto reflejo pero en ningún momento dijo su nombre. Al volver a alzar la cabeza dirigió su mirada a Itachi y no tardó en hablar, aunque cada vez se escondía más detrás de la puerta.

-Iruka me dijo que cuando llegaras te dijera que le llamaras.

-¿Aún no ha venido?

-Dijo que vendría cuando terminara su turno.

-entonces no tardará mucho – dijo mientras miraba el reloj que había en la pared del fondo del cuarto del niño.- iré a llamarlo mientras tanto –empujó a su hermano un poco para que diera un paso al frente - ¿puedes entretenerle un rato?

-¿En mi habitación? – preguntó algo nervioso. Cuando el rubio lo miró, notó como su cuerpo temblaba y eso le molestó bastante, él no era ningún monstro y tampoco tenía intención de hacerle daño, así que ¿por qué tenía que verlo como un bicho raro? – Está bien.

Itachi se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Sasuke, le puso la mano derecha en la cabeza y le revolvió un poco el pelo. – pórtate bien y recuerda lo que te dije antes. Te lo encargo.

Se levantó y se fue corriendo de allí. El rubio abrió la puerta, dejando el espacio suficiente para que pudiera pasar el menor de los Uchiha mientras le hacia una señal con la mano para que entrara, cosa que extrañó a éste.

La habitación era totalmente diferente de lo que pensaba Sasuke, para ser el cuarto del nieto del Hokage era demasiado sencilla. Era una habitación pequeña, pintada de blanco, al lado derecho había una ventana con barrotes y debajo de ella un pequeño escritorio. La cama estaba a la izquierda, tendida por sábanas blancas y con una almohada pequeña a la cabecera, y en la pared del fondo se hallaban el armario empotrado y arriba de él un reloj sin color.

Mirara donde mirara, todo lo que veía era cosas de color blanco, y lo mismo pasaba con la ropa de ese chico. Por un momento pensó que no era una habitación para un niño, sino, una celda.

Un pequeño ruido llamó su atención, el chico lo miraba y le hacía una señal con la mano para que se sentara en la cama con él. Se acercó y se hizo a su lado. Parecía como si aquel lugar fuera un mundo diferente en el que sólo existían ellos dos, era casi como un mundo cubierto por la nieve, el simple hecho de tener esa idea en mente le daba asco, nunca en su corta vida, le había gustado la nieve, tal vez era lo que más odiaba en el mundo.

Sasuke miraba como el otro chico actuaba como un animal asustado, aunque estaba a su lado su vista estaba puesta en otra parte de la habitación que no era él, mientras jugaba con los dedos demostrando su nerviosismo. Recordó lo que le dijo su hermano, ese niño no había estado con nadie de su edad así que era normal que estuviera nervioso con su presencia. Para intentar calmarlo un poco la mejor táctica era hablar, aunque ese nunca había sido su fuerte.

Pensó en preguntarle por las clases que le daba su hermano, pero le pareció una tontería, tenía que haber otro tema que pudiera hacerle hablar y con el que no pudiera responderle con un monosílabo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el otro chico se le adelantó.

-E-esto…yo… yo…me…me- Sasuke lo miró esperando sus palabras, las cuales tardaron bastante en salir por el tartamudeo hasta que el rubio tomó aire y lo dijo todo de golpe- ¡me preguntaba que se sentía tener un hermano mayor!

La pregunta lo sorprendió un poco, pero en ningún caso se sorprendió tanto como el chico rubio. Él también estaba pensado que lo mejor era entablar una conversación mientras Itachi volvía, pero no se le ocurría nada y sin darse cuenta ya estaba hablando sin pensar. Se ruborizó completamente de la vergüenza, había esperado tanto por conocer al hermano de Itachi, quería darle una buena primera impresión y sin embargo sólo cometía un error tras otro, primero se asustó al verlo tan pronto, luego olvidó por completo presentarse y ahora esto, lo iba a tomar por tonto. Aun así sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Sasuke.

-No sé muy bien cómo responder, pero puedo decirte que tener a nii-san es una de las mejores cosas que te pueden pasar, siempre me ayuda y juega conmigo cuando puede, y aunque algunas veces me hace enojar con esos golpecitos que me da en la frente, para mi sigue siendo el número uno.

-Debe ser genial tener un hermano mayor.

-¿no tienes ningún hermano?

-No. Aunque hay un niño menor que yo que traen algunas veces y me sigue a todos lados.

-vaya, entonces tu eres su hermano mayor. Tienes una gran responsabilidad.

-¿eh? Ah, sí. – se sintió aliviado porque a Sasuke no le había molestado su pregunta. Y a la vez éste, se alegraba de que el otro chico hubiera dejado de temblar y de mirar a otros lados.

El rubio se levantó e hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo al castaño.

-lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Naruto.

-¿Naruto? Que nombre más raro - se tapó la boca como acto reflejo, había dicho justo lo que pensaba sin darse cuenta. – lo siento, no tendría que haber dicho eso.

-no importa – dijo mientras agitaba sus manos y movía su cabeza en forma de negación – todos dicen lo mismo. De todos modos casi nadie me llama por mi nombre así que a mí también me parece algo raro.

-¿Entonces te llaman por algún tipo de apodo?

-¿Eh?- desvió la mirada al suelo y luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke – algo así.

Aquél gesto no pasó desapercibido por Uchiha, y más aun cuando Naruto cambió rápidamente el tema de la conversación.

-Dime Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo es tu madre?

-Es muy buena conmigo y aunque siempre está ocupada, saca tiempo para mí, además es la mejor cocinera del mundo. ¿Y tu madre cómo es? – preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

-No lo sé. – dijo sonriendo el chico como si fuera algo absolutamente normal.

-¿no lo sabes? Entonces ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

-Tampoco sé nada de él.

-Quieres decir que ellos están… - tenía miedo de terminar la frase y ofender o herir a Naruto, pero este le respondió con total tranquilidad.

-Sí, están muertos.

-Lo siento, Itachi nunca me lo dijo, de verdad lo siento.

-Está bien. No tienes porqué disculparte. No es como si esas personas fueran importantes para mí. De todos modos dentro de poco tendré dos padres así que para mí está bien no haberlos conocido.

-¿te van a adoptar?

-Sí.

-¿y el hokage está de acuerdo? Es tu abuelo, ¿no se pondrá triste?

-¿Eh? ¿Itachi no te lo dijo? Yo no…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, abrieron la puerta de golpe como si quisieran interrumpirlos, dando paso a un joven alto moreno, de aproximadamente unos 18 años, que llevaba el uniforme de alguna empresa de pintura. Al verlo, Naruto se levantó de inmediato de la cama para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo.

-¡Bienvenido Iruka!

Sasuke miraba la escena en silencio, le hubiera gustado escuchar lo que le iba a decir el rubio, pero había visto algo interesante a cambio. Naruto parecía totalmente diferente al lado de ese joven. Iruka, le revolvió el cabello al pequeño y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿Te has portado bien?

-sí.

Mientras el joven miraba a Naruto se percató de la presencia de Sasuke, inmediatamente lo reconoció. Se levantó y miró al pelinegro.

-Gracias por venir hoy, Sasuke-kun.- dijo haciendo una reverencia – soy Umino Iruka, aunque no lo recuerdes ya nos habíamos visto antes.

El menor se levantó de la cama y le respondió muy educadamente al mayor. – Soy yo quien debe agradecer, gracias por invitarme, Umino-san. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, usted es el sempai que ha ayudado a mi hermano en muchas ocasiones, gracias también por eso.

-Veo que eres tan educado como Itachi-kun.

El pequeño se sonrojó, era incomodo para él que lo compararan con su hermano pero era la primera vez que lo elogiaban. El mayor se acercó a Sasuke y se inclinó hasta alcanzar su altura.

- Es un buen chico. Es un poco complicado entenderlo pero con el tiempo comprenderás por qué actúa tan raro. Confió en que cuidarás de él.

-S-sí – El pequeño se volvió a sonrojar, era raro que le confiaran algo y mucho más a alguien. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento escuchó la voz de Naruto, en un tono muy serio.

-Se cuidarme solo.

En aquel tiempo, Sasuke no comprendía las palabras de Naruto, después de unos cuantos meses descubrió el por qué de aquella afirmación. Iruka cambió de tema inmediatamente, conocía a Naruto y si seguía por ese camino lo único que iba a conseguir era hacerlo enfadar y eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

-Sasuke-kun, seguro que Naruto te ha hecho muchas preguntas. – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-unas cuantas.

-¿puedo saber cuáles fueron? – El castaño miró hacia atrás para ver la cara de Naruto, el mejor método para distraerlo, de cualquier tipo de pensamiento que lo enfadará, era hacerle dar vergüenza. Inmediatamente el pequeño dio un pequeño grito, respondiendo justo como quería Umino.

-¡Aaah! ¡Por favor no se lo digas Sasuke-kun!

-pe-pero no son preguntas tan raras, Naruto-kun.

-¡Me da igual sólo no lo hagas! ¡Es un secreto entre tú y yo!

La palabra secreto retumbó en la cabeza de Sasuke, era el primer secreto que tendría con alguien que no era su hermano.

-Lo siento, Umino-san. Parece que no puedo decirlo.

-Es una lástima. – En realidad conocía perfectamente la conversación que habían tenido. Había salido un poco antes de trabajar de lo que esperaba y sin querer lo había escuchado todo. – entonces es el momento de que hagas las preguntas que quieras. Naruto las responderá todas ¿verdad?- Dijo mirando al rubio.

-sí.

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Sasuke fue preguntar por la relación que tenían ellos dos, sabía por lo que le había dicho su hermano, que a Naruto lo cuidaba Iruka, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué lo hacía.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tiene Naruto-kun con Umino-san?

El rubio miró al mayor, preguntándole con la mirada que acababa de decir Sasuke. Esté miró a Sasuke y le habló.

-¿Podrías utilizar un vocabulario más simple? Naruto no ha tenido la misma educación que tú y a veces le cuesta entender lo que le dicen.

No supo como asimilar aquellas palabras, ¿por qué el nieto del Hokage no estaba igual de preparado que él? Esa iba a ser su segunda pregunta, pero antes tenía que volver a preguntarle al rubio.

-Quería saber qué es para ti Iruka.

-¡Ah! Es eso …mmmm… déjame pensar - se puso la mano en la barbilla y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, estuvo así un rato hasta que levantó la mano con un dedo estirado. – Iruka es quien me cuida, y es por él que estoy aquí, así que para mí Iruka es como un padre o eso creo.

Umino se sorprendió bastante escuchando eso.

-Aunque no sé qué se siente tener uno.

-Ya veo. Naruto-kun ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué si eres el nieto del Hokage no has tenido la misma educación que yo?

-Eso es porque yo no…

Antes de que pudiera responder, Iruka le tapó la boca con las manos. Y mientras el pequeño se quejaba y movía los brazos en forma de protesta el mayor se dirigió a Sasuke.

-Perdona Sasuke-kun, es algo que sólo pueden saber las personas más cercanas al Hokage. ¿Por qué no haces otra pregunta?

-B-bien… ¿de dónde eres? Yo soy del Norte, del lugar en el que viven los clanes.

Naruto que se había zafado del agarre de Iruka, iba a volver a abrir la boca pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el moreno volvió a tapársela.

-Eso tampoco lo puedes saber, lo siento – rió algo nervioso mientras miraba a Sasuke y se preguntaba donde se había metido en esos momentos Itachi. A la vez Uchiha pensaba en que era más sencillo decirle lo que podía responderle.- ¿qué tal si haces otra?

Cuando iba a hacer la siguiente pregunta entró Itachi a la habitación con una bandeja con trozos de pastel y té helado. En ese instante Iruka sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

-Lamento la demora. Fui a llamar a Iruka-sempai pero no contestaba nadie y luego – se fijó en que Umino también estaba en la habitación – así que ya estaba aquí, tendré que ir por otra porción.

-Está bien no tienes que hacerlo- se apresuró a decir el mayor para evitar que el otro chico se fuera.

Se sentó en el suelo con los otros dos, mientras Sasuke los miraba desde la cama. Su hermano se dio cuenta y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se hiciera con ellos en el suelo, éste sin dudarlo siguió la "orden" de Itachi y se sentó al lado de Naruto.

Mientras los dos pequeños comían entretenidos, Itachi se acercó un poco más a Iruka y le susurro al oído haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara.

-¿Ya ha preguntado por "eso"?

-No, pero si por lo otro.

-Lo suponía. – dijo después de un suspiro.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron a Itachi que había hablado bastante alto. Aunque el pelinegro no se atrevió a preguntar, el rubio no dudó en hacerlo.

-¿Qué suponías Itachi?

Uchiha y Umino se miraron.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo sepa todo de una vez. – dijo Itachi.

-Está bien yo hablaré luego con el Hokage de esto. – Después de todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron sin entender.- Sasuke-kun, querías saber de dónde era Naruto ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Sí pero antes Umino-san dijo que no lo podía saber – respondió el menor sin entender muy bien el cambio de opinión.

-Lo que Naruto te va a contar es algo que nadie, aparte de los que estamos aquí y el Hokage, puede saber. Sólo si guardas ese secreto te lo dirá. – dijo Iruka.

Miró a su hermano sin entender a que venía todo eso, aun así la curiosidad era más grande que cualquier tipo de duda.

-Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Iruka miró a Naruto quien seguía comiendo su pastel, sin importarle mucho lo que estuvieran diciendo. – Naruto, respóndele a Sasuke-kun lo que no había dejado que le dijeras.

Dejó el tenedor encima del plato y luego tomo un trago del té helado, para después girarse hacía Sasuke.

-Lo que he intentado decir todo el tiempo es que no soy el nieto del Hokage, nací en el Sur y por un montón de cosas que pasaron terminé llegando a Central, donde conocí a Iruka que me obligó a venir a casa de Jyi-chan, y la razón por la que no tengo la misma educación que tú es porque nunca me han llevado a una guardería, así que no sabía ni leer ni escribir hasta que Iruka y tu hermano me enseñaron en este año.

Por la mente de Sasuke pasaron cientos de pensamientos, el chico al que Itachi había estado enseñando no era hijo de alguien importante y ahora se daba cuenta de por qué sus padres se habían negado tanto a que le enseñara, y lo peor de todo es que Naruto era del Sur, siempre le habían dicho que la gente de ese lugar era lo peor. Aun así todo eso le daba igual, lo que en realidad había sorprendido al niño, era que hubiera aprendido en un año todo lo que él había tardado en hacer en su corta vida.

El silencio del pequeño, hizo que Itachi e Iruka pensaran en que habían cometido un error, tal vez se habían apresurado al tomar esa decisión. Pero lo único que querían era facilitarle una amistad al rubio. Éste también en silencio, miraba a Sasuke, la reacción que había tenido no se la esperaba, pensaba que iba a ser igual que Itachi cuando lo supo todo, sin embargo, parecía todo lo contrario. Cuando Itachi le había dicho que tenía un hermano menor con la edad de él, se había emocionado mucho y se había ilusionado con conocerlo.

Miró el suelo, esa era la mejor opción, de lo contrario recibiría de Sasuke la misma mirada que todos los que vivían en esa casa, le daban. Si con sólo eso lo iba a odiar entonces quería que lo supiera todo, llevó su mano izquierda al parche blanco y cuando iba a quitárselo la voz de Sasuke hizo que se detuviera.

-¡Eres sorpréndete!

-¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto algo desconcertado por la reacción del Uchiha.

-¡Has conseguido aprender a leer y a escribir en muy poco tiempo! ¡Eres un genio!

Tanto Iruka como Itachi se quedaron pasmados, nunca pensaron que Sasuke diría algo así.

-Entonces Naruto-kun ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta? Te aseguro que será la última.

-Está bien.

La curiosidad lo había invadido, ahora sólo quería saber más sobre ese niño, estaba seguro que habían más cosas que no le podían decir pero él se encargaría de averiguarlo todo.

-¿Qué hay debajo de tu parche?

Continuará….

-SN-

¡Hola! He vuelto, lamento la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupada con los exámenes para entrar a la universidad y no había podido escribir. Hay algo que quiero dejar muy claro, pase lo que pase no pienso abandonar el fic 0 así que por favor sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, intentaré ponerme al día y subir los capítulos siguientes más rápido. Y Sobre todo gracias por leer ^0^. Por favor dejen reviews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos.

Iranduka : Hola! Gracias por leer! Lamento haberme tardado u.u , pero por favor sigue leyendo T.T los próximos llegaran en menos tiempo. Nos leemos.

Jennita: Hola de nuevo! ^0^ ya ves no podía quedarme sin escribir ^^U le cogí el gustito. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos.

StarFive : Wiiiiiiii gracias, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho medir mi vocabulario u.u soy bastante torpe y tengo que esforzarme bastante para que me quede medianamente bien. Gracias por leer. Bye.

Selene Mindthelay: XD Hola, te responderé a la primera pregunta en el próximos cap, lo siento pero mi editora (mi hermana mayor) me mataría si doy spoilers ^^U. Gracias por leer y esperar tanto. No te preocupes todas esas preguntas se irán respondiendo poco a poco, y te aseguro que tendrás aun más dudas en el futuro jojojo. Nos leemos.

Luna: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Espero que éste también te haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos.

Anjitzuh: hola! Que bien te gustó el cap ^0^ , eso anima mucho. Espero que la demora haya valido la pena aunque me salió algo cortito el cap, intentaré que los próximos sean un poco más largos. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos.

katsurag: Hola! ¿te ha gustado de verdad? Wiiiii ¡o¡ no me lo creo, que feliz soy, gracias por los ánimos y por leer. Ojala la espera haya valido la pena. Nos leemos.

Aglie: Hola de nuevo! Jeje no me podía quedar sin escribir aunque no sé cuantas veces rehíce el primer capítulo hasta que vi que me llegara a gustar. Gracias por leer y dejarme un review no sabes cuánto me anima a escribir ^.^ .Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**AMISTAD.**

Miró a Iruka y luego a Itachi, sus ojos demostraban lo sorprendido y lo aterrorizado que se encontraba. Comenzó a sudar frio, de todas las preguntas que le había hecho o que le podría hacer, aquella era a la que más temía. Sólo tres personas sabían lo que había debajo de su parche y eran consientes de ello.

-Lo siento. No puedo decirlo.- dijo lo más "tranquilo" que pudo

Sasuke lo miró y comprendió de inmediato que era algo que no le agradaba al rubio, no le había importado responderle que era de un lugar sucio o que era huérfano, simplemente era algo que no debía saber, sin embargo su curiosidad era mayor a todo ello, y aunque lo dejara pasar por ahora, se encargaría de descubrirlo en un futuro cercano.

-Comprendo. – sólo atinó a responder.

En otro lugar de aquella casa, el Hokage y la señora Uchiha mantenían una larga conversación, ya no se encontraban en la inapropiada sala de estar, si no en la sala donde se hacían las reuniones con los clanes que mantenían su poder desde la época de los ninjas.

La mujer siempre que entraba en ese lugar se sorprendía de ver aquellas fotografías que inmortalizaban a los hokages desde tiempos del primero, no faltaba ninguno, pero eso no era lo que la asombraba, la verdadera razón era el parecido que había entre algunos de ellos, casi podría decir que eran el mismo el primer hokage y el undécimo, el segundo y el duodécimo, el tercero y el trigésimo, y a la vez estos dos últimos con el hombre que tenía en frente. Era como una secuencia de personas que se turnaban el poder hasta que volvía a ellos, contando un número distinto al que tenían pero coincidiendo siempre con los números del 1 al 10 una y otra vez.

De todas aquellas fotos, sólo una llamaba completamente su atención, el cuarto Hokage era idéntico al joven con el que escapó su amiga más cercana, de casa. Si fuera una persona ignorante de la situación, juraría que aquella foto se la habían hecho a él y no al susodicho héroe. Rió por lo bajo, seguramente su amiga habría afirmado tal tontería si la hubiera visto.

-"esa chica era única".

El hombre la miró en silencio, sabía perfectamente en quien estaba pensando la mujer, él también había conocido a esos dos jóvenes con un futuro que parecía prometedor, si tan sólo el destino no hubiera sido tan injusto. Se sentó frente a la mujer y llamó su atención con un carraspeó de garganta, luego le sonrió.

-Hay algo que me gustaría pedirle.

-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron las horas sin que se diera cuenta, había estado casi todo el día al lado del "alumno" de su hermano, nunca en toda su corta vida había llegado a hablar con alguien así. Jamás pensó que encontraría a un genio como Itachi, sin embargo, parecía que ese niño no era consciente de su talento, si en un año había conseguido lo mismo que él en toda su vida, tenía que ver el avance que tendría cuando entraran a la escuela, había encontrado un juguete nuevo, el único problema era que otros niños también se le acercarían, pero se encargaría de pensar en eso en su debido momento.

Ahora en el automóvil y mirando por la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos, ignoraba completamente la mirada de preocupación que tenía su madre sobre él. Itachi no la pasaba desapercibida, sabía que le contaría a su padre todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día y eso podría traer problemas para los planes que tenía con el Hokage respecto a Sasuke. Si todo iba según como quería el hombre, entonces él no tardaría en sacar a su hermanito de la casa de sus padres y podría alejarlo de la vida que le tenían preparada. El primer paso había ido mejor de lo que creían, pero las cosas no ocurrirían siempre así y lo sabía. Ese día se había vuelto el inicio de una guerra que su hermano desconocería hasta muchos años después.

-.-.-.-.-

No se lo podía creer, era la primera vez en su vida que había hablado con un niño de su edad sin salir lastimado, el simple hecho de recordar que había estado en su habitación lo hacía la persona más feliz del mundo. Era justo como lo había descrito Itachi, no, era aun mejor, no se había burlado de él después de hacerle una pregunta tan estúpida como esa, ni siquiera se había molestado con que fuera un huérfano del Sur.

Iruka seguía en la habitación sentado en el suelo mirando con diversión a Naruto, que giraba en su cama una y otra vez mientras abrazaba su almohada. Nunca lo había visto así de feliz.

-Luces muy feliz Naruto.- Se detuvo de inmediato al oírlo, y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Estoy feliz – abrazó con fuerza su almohada mientras escondía su rostro sonrojado en ella- fue tal y como dijiste Iruka.

El mayor se acercó al rubio, se arrodilló frente a él y le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Ves?, aunque siempre te has encontrado con personas que te han hecho daño, no todas son así, siguen existiendo otras buenas como ese niño. Puedo asegurarte que si te abres un poco más, conseguirás rodearte por gente como él.

-Sí.

Miró el reloj, faltaban sólo unos minutos para que acabara la hora de visita, si no se iba pronto no podría ver a Naruto durante dos días como penalización.

-Naruto, debo irme.- su voz siempre sonaba más suave en esos momentos de despedida.

-¿Tan pronto?- lo miró con esa expresión que tanto odiaba ver en él, era como volver al momento en que se conocieron. El rostro del pequeño había abandonado por completo la alegría de antes y le daba el completo paso a una expresión de tristeza.

Sabía perfectamente que en el momento que atravesara la puerta, el pequeño quedaría completamente solo en esa habitación y no vería a nadie hasta el día siguiente, en el que sólo estaría en compañía del Hokage a la hora de desayunar, y volvería a estar sólo hasta que él llegara en la tarde, porque al ser un fin de semana Itachi no iría a enseñarle.

-Te prometo que mañana vendré a verte, y traeré a Kakashi conmigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.- Sonrió- Sólo aguanta un poco más, Kakashi está terminando con el papeleo, pronto podremos ser una familia y ya no estarás sólo.- Lo abrazó con fuerza.- hasta entonces, aguanta.

-huh.- se agarró a la camiseta de Iruka y se quedó así durante unos pocos segundos, respiró hondo, lo soltó, le miró a los ojos y le sonrió- Nos vemos mañana.

Se levantó y le volvió revolver el cabello rubio.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Se quedó quieto en su cama mirando cómo se iba su futuro "padre", era consciente de que ese chico era demasiado joven para cargar con él, el hokage se lo había dicho muchas veces, por eso el anciano intervendría para que las personas que se encargaban de decidir si podía quedar bajo su cuidado, no se negaran. Además su otro futuro "padre", Kakashi, era quien se encargaba de todos los trámites legales.

Nunca había confiado en alguien, ni siquiera podía terminar de confiar en ellos dos, pero después de que cumplieron todas las promesas que le habían hecho, sólo le quedaba esperar a que la última, la de ser una familia, la pudieran hacer realidad. De ese modo no tendría que volver a una casa de acogida nunca más, y aunque no fuera a tener las mismas cosas que otros niños de su edad, para él era más que suficiente con poder salir de esa casa en la que estaba, le tenía mucho aprecio al viejo y a Konohamaru, pero a las otras personas que estaban allí las detestaba.

Volvió a poner la almohada en su sitio y se levanto, se acercó al escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, sacó de ahí un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Se devolvió para sentarse de nuevo en la cama, se acomodó de tal forma que sus piernas pudieran ejercer un apoyo positivo en el cuaderno y se puso a escribir lo que había ocurrido ese día. Quería inmortalizar aquel feliz acontecimiento, de ese modo en el futuro cuando lo leyera podría recordar como se había sentido ese día que parecía uno de los más importantes de su vida.

"…_sentí que lo conocía de algo y que llevábamos mucho mucho mucho tiempo sin vernos….mmmm ….¿por qué será?"_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Era la hora de la cena y se acercaba el momento de la verdad, ambos sabían lo que vendría después de esa pacífica reunión familiar. Itachi ya le había explicado a Sasuke lo que tenía que hacer cuando terminara de comer, debía ir rápido a la cocina y dejar las cosas que había ensuciado, después tenía que ir a su habitación, cerrar la puerta y hacer como si estuviera durmiendo, de esa forma no se llevaría una parte de los gritos que iba a dar su padre.

-Gracias por la comida.

Se levantó e hizo justo lo que su hermano le había dicho, en realidad no quería hacerlo porque el mayor llevaría toda la carga, pero si se quedaba ahí, su padre le prohibiría volver a ver a Naruto y él había decidido descubrir todos sus secretos.

Sacó su diario para escribir lo que había sucedido ese día, como todos los Uchiha debía plasmar en papel su vida para que sus descendientes al leerlo, no cometieran los mismos errores que él.

"…_estoy seguro que debe sentirse solo en ese mundo cubierto de nieve…"_

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se olvidó completamente de que en esos momentos en la cocina había una disputa por su culpa, entre sus padres, quienes lo querían mantener encerrado en tradiciones, y su hermano que lo quería liberar de todo ello.

-.-.-.-

La mañana había pasado más lenta de lo que esperaba. Había podido desayunar tranquilo con el hokage y le había podido contar lo que había hecho el día anterior, pero después de eso el anciano se había tenido que ir a trabajar y ahora esperaba impacientemente a que llegaran Iruka y Kakashi. Había hecho sus deberes, se había duchado y no tenía nada más para hacer en esas cuatro paredes. Los libros que tenía los había leído más de siete u ocho veces, y en el armario estaban sus dos únicos juguetes, pero jugar sólo era muy aburrido.

Quería salir de ahí e ir a correr a un parque, el tiempo estaba mejorando con la llegada de la primavera y lo estaba desperdiciando por estar encerrado. Se giró por vigésima vez en su cama, de verdad que se aburría.

-.-.-.-

A cada día que pasaba, los pequeños se hacían más amigos, en los primeros días les costaba comenzar una conversación pero luego perdieron toda la vergüenza y jugaban despreocupadamente. Ambos se olvidaban de todo lo que había a su alrededor en esos pequeños momentos en los que sólo tenían que preocuparse por el siguiente juego.

Y sin darse cuenta, llegó ese día que tanto temían…el inicio de clases. Naruto no quería que comenzaran tan pronto, tenía miedo de que al estar con más niños de su edad, Sasuke lo dejara de lado, no quería volver a jugar sólo y tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para pasar tanto tiempo en una clase con más de 20 niños, nadie le aseguraba que esos chicos no lo molestarían por su parche. Por otro lado estaba Sasuke, quien había conseguido hacer que el rubio hablara con él fluidamente, e incluso que jugaran a hacer competencias; no quería que nadie más jugará con Naruto, lo quería para él solo, porque conocía a muchos de los niños que iban a estudiar con ellos y podía afirmar que intentarían arrebatarle el parche que tenía, sólo para saber que había debajo; además de que aun habían muchas cosas que desconocía del rubio, y no quería que los demás lo supieran antes que él, igual que las cosas que ya conocía del chico, pero que no tenía la intención de compartir.

En ningún momento se habían atrevido a hacerle saber al otro lo que pensaban, porque les resultaba absolutamente vergonzoso.

-.-.-.-

Salió de su pequeña habitación con Iruka, ambos comenzaban un año nuevo en la misma escuela escalera, Konoha Gakuen, que se encontraba en la Central. El pequeño llevaba el uniforme de la etapa genin: un polo blanco, debajo de un suéter azul que tenía impreso en el lado izquierdo el escudo de la escuela, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, unas zapatillas negras completamente pulcras, unos pequeños calcetines azul oscuro, un gorro amarillo un poco más oscuro que el de su cabello y una mochila chocolate.

Se sentía incomodo con eso puesto, normalmente llevaba ropa más ligera y sin tanto color, y aunque se lo había intentado quitar varias veces, Iruka se lo había impedido.

-Todos irán vestidos iguales, por eso se llama uniforme, así que no puedes cambiarte de ropa.

-Los uniformes apestan.

El mayor solo se rió de él, pensando que de pequeño solía pensar lo mismo hasta que se acostumbró a jugar con él puesto y ensuciarlo.

- si todos van a ir igual ¿por qué tú no tienes uno?

-Eso es porque los que están en la etapa ambu pueden ir vestidos como quieran. No es una etapa obligatoria como la genin, la chunin o la junin.

-mmmm, entonces los mayores tienen derifiensa.

-querrás decir preferencia. Y sí, sí que la tenemos.

El día comenzaría con la ceremonia de apertura, para los pequeños, los padres debían ir obligatoriamente, y aunque el rubio por fin estaba bajo la custodia de Kakashi, ni el peliplateado ni el moreno, podían asistir debido a que tenían su ceremonia a la misma hora y no podían faltar.

Sin embargo el menor no le daba importancia a eso, estaba contento con que podría pasar más tiempo con su único amigo y de que ese fin de semana por fin se iría de la casa del Hokage, ya no estaría encerrado solo en una habitación, por fin pasaría su tiempo con sus "padres".

Umino llevó al rubio hasta la zona de los genin y lo dejó en la sala de actos, había unas cuantas personas, que al entrar los miraron extrañados. Se esperaba algo así desde el principio y estaba preparado para lo que viniera. Sentó al niño en uno de los primeros sitios y se despidió de él.

-Pórtate bien y obedece a tus profesores.

-Sí.

-Recuerda que vendré por ti en cuanto terminen mis clases, así que no vayas a casa solo y no le hagas caso a desconocidos.

-Sí.

Le revolvió el cabello y se fue, iba con el tiempo justo para llegar a la zona en la que comenzaría su etapa como ambu.

-.-.-.-

Por otro lado el pequeño Sasuke terminaba de alistarse para ir con sus padres a la ceremonia, Tenía el mismo uniforme que los demás pero al pertenecer a un clan debía llevar un logo que lo distinguiera, en su caso estaba eso a lo que él denominaba raqueta de pin-pon de color rojo y blanco. Sabía que no era una, pero no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de ese objeto.

En cierto modo eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo porque estuviera donde estuviera todos lo identificaban inmediatamente como un miembro del clan Uchiha.

Salió de su habitación preparado para irse en cualquier momento. Su hermano lo esperaba en la sala de estar con sus dos padres. Uno de ellos iría con él, estaba seguro que sería su madre y el otro debía acompañar a Itachi. Estaba nervioso, absolutamente nervioso. Ese día se decidiría algo muy importante para él. Ese sería el día en que comenzaría la lucha para evitar que le arrebataran a su mejor amigo, sería algo muy difícil pero conseguiría la victoria, por algo era un Uchiha.

Su padre se levantó del sillón y les hizo a todos una señal con la cabeza, era la hora de irse.

-.-.-.-

Se aburría, estaba solo, sentado en el lugar en el que lo había dejado Iruka. El Hokage ya se encontraba allí para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de Konoha Gakuen, quería ir a jugar con él, pero el anciano antes de poder llegar hasta el pequeño, fue entretenido por una mujer que llevaba a una niña con un tono de cabello muy peculiar, rosa. Le había llamado la atención aquello, era la primera vez que veía a alguien así.

-"Es perfecto para una niña. Seguro que Sasuke pensará lo mismo" – Sonrió.

Sus "padres" le habían hablado de mil un cosas divertidas que encontraría si entraba a estudiar. También le habían advertido que los niños podían llegar a ser muy crueles con él si les mostraba lo que había debajo de su parche, incluso Sasuke podía ser molestado por ellos si hablaba con él.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, que el lugar a su derecha guardado para el Uchiha lo acababa de tomar un chico un poco más alto que él, con el cabello castaño oscuro y unas marcas rojas en la cara que lo distinguía como miembro del clan Inuzuka. Cuando se percató de su presencia era demasiado tarde, lo primero que quiso hacer fue pedirle al otro niño que se cambiara de sitio, pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle que ese lugar ya estaba ocupado. Agachó la cabeza y apretó con fuerza la tela de sus pantaloncitos, ya no podría sentarse al lado de Sasuke. Entonces como si fuera algo mágico escucho la voz de alguien que estaba diciendo justo lo que él pensaba a ese chico.

-Kiba, este niño estaba guardando esa silla para alguien. – Dijo su "salvador" sin mucho interés. Era un pequeño de su edad de casi la misma altura del otro, con unas pequeñas gafas oscuras del clan Aburame. Inuzuka se giró hacia él.

-¿de verdad?-le preguntó.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, algo avergonzado de que el otro lo "ayudara".

-Ah, vale.

Se levantó de la silla como si no hubiera pasado nada y se hizo en la continua a la que estaba.

-Soy Inuzuka Kiba y él es Aburame Shino –dijo señalando a su "acompañante", quien hacia una reverencia educadamente- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿eh? ¿Mi nombre? – se señalaba a sí mismo totalmente sorprendido de que ese niño le estuviera hablando tan tranquilamente.- E-es Ha-hatake Naruto.

-Que nombre más raro, jeje.

-Yo no le encuentro nada raro a su nombre.

El pequeño Sasuke, había intervenido en la conversación sin ningún reparo. Estaba enojado por lo que habían hecho sus padres, ninguno de los dos iba a estar presente en su ceremonia de iniciación, habían decidido asistir a la de su hermano, y a cambio a él lo enviaban con un pariente, era imperdonable, simplemente imperdonable. Su humor había cambiado totalmente y aunque la persona que lo acompañaba siempre le había parecido genial, en esos momentos deseaba que no estuviera ahí. Para colmo al entrar al salón de actos, Naruto estaba al lado de dos idiotas y uno de ellos le estaba hablando.

-¡Sasuke!- El rostro de Hatake se iluminó al ver a su amigo allí – Te estaba guardando esta silla – Al ver la gran sonrisa de su amigo, sintió que se había tranquilizado un poco, y como acto reflejo respondió a aquel gesto con uno igual. Se sentó al lado de Naruto y al voltear a mirar a los otros dos su expresión cambió radicalmente a una seria.

-¿Naruto que hacen estos dos aquí?

-Oe, oe Sasuke esa no es forma de tratar a tus compañeros de clase. - Su pariente no había podido evitar interferir en aquel momento, Itachi ya le había advertido que Sasuke era totalmente posesivo con las personas que le agradaban, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera tener ese tipo de cambios. Naruto se giró para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos porque esa voz le parecía conocida.

-¿Obito-san?

-Hola, Naruto, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. – Puso su mano en el gorro amarillo del menor en forma de saludo.

-¿Lo conoces, Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sí, es un amigo de Kakashi.

-¿Aún lo llamas así? Pensaba que ya le dirías Oto-san o algo parecido- sonrió.- Oh, ahora que lo pienso, Naruto, Sasuke es el chico del que me hablabas ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Te gustaría que te tomara una foto con él cuando acabe la ceremonia? Seguro que a Iruka y a Kakashi les hará mucha ilusión verla.

El menor miró al azabache y luego se giró para mirar al frente, le daba vergüenza pedirle aquello, ya se habían tomado fotos juntos, pero siempre salían acompañados de alguno de sus padres.

-Parece que a Naruto le da vergüenza, tú qué dices Sasuke ¿quieres que te haga una foto con él?

-Ya que insistes.

Rió, esos dos eran una combinación bastante interesante.

Al chico del clan Inuzuka le había molestado mucho la actitud que había mostrado el azabache hacia él y hacia su amigo Shino, en su casa siempre había escuchado que los miembros del clan Uchiha se creían mucho más que los demás, sólo porque en el pasado fue el único clan que pudo reconstruirse después de estar al borde de la desaparición. Con el colgante que llevaba y esos aires de superioridad no había duda de que pertenecía a ese clan.

Poco a poco la gran sala de ceremonias se fue llenando de niños nerviosos y adultos emocionados. Todos los menores se encontraban ocupando las primeras filas, mientras eran grabados y fotografiados por sus padres. El Hokage como cada año se encargaba de darles la bienvenida, con un pequeño discurso que los niños pudieran entender. Y luego de ello, era el momento de hacer públicas las listas de los miembros de cada aula.

Por "fortuna", nuestros dos amigos se encontraban en la misma clase, mientras ellos celebraban su suerte, el Hokage sonreía, se alegraba de haber manipulado las cosas para darle gusto a su "nieto", siempre había querido verlo tan feliz por algo que él hiciera.

Al finalizar la ceremonia ambos Uchihas y Hatake salieron de la sala, el ambiente era el mejor posible, los árboles de cerezo en flor meciéndose con la agradable brisa, hacía que la felicidad de los dos niños aumentara. Con los pocos minutos que les quedaban antes de que comenzaran oficialmente las clases, se hicieron una foto que guardarían hasta el último de sus días.

Comenzaron las clases con Sasuke y Naruto sentados en la primera fila al lado de la ventana, en silencio prestando atención a todos los niños que se presentaban. El rubio no quería que su turno llegara tan pronto, no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado como para ser el centro de atención, y ya estaba a sólo un alumno.

Sasuke fue el primero en presentarse de los dos, y como era de esperarse, muchas de las niñas, con el simple hecho de oír que era un Uchiha, comenzaron a murmurar y a sonrojarse. Él, sin embargo, no se inmutó en girarse para mirarlas.

Después de sentarse y al ver que su amigo no iba a levantarse por voluntad propia, le dio un codazo y le movió la cabeza para que se presentara de una vez. Este sólo pudo moverse muy tensamente, golpeándose en las piernas con la mesa mientras esta sonaba por el fuerte desplazamiento.

-¡Soy Hatake Naruto y tengo seis años!

Se sentó inmediatamente y acomodó la mesa, su rostro se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, y para empeorar las cosas, alguien se estaba riendo en el fondo de la clase. Se encogió más para esconderse en su sitio, no quería que nadie lo viera.

Sasuke se giró para mirar mal al idiota que se atrevía a reírse de su amigo. Eso no se quedaría así.

Al igual que las presentaciones, el día pasó rápido para ambos. Pronto recogieron al menor de los Uchiha, quien se despidió a escondidas del rubio en el columpio de uno de los arboles más antiguos de la escuela.

-Nos vemos mañana- Sonrió.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se sentó en el columpio mientras veía irse corriendo hasta un coche negro a Sasuke. Se balanceó lenta y tranquilamente. Aun faltaban quince minutos para que llegara Iruka.

Después de eso los días fueron pasando más calmados, hasta el día en que la llegada de un nuevo niño hizo que todo cambiara.

_Continuará…_

….

Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Lo sé - lo siento, soy muy lenta escribiendo y con el poco tiempo que tengo ahora casi no termino el capitulo! Si es que no tenía que haber sido tan indecisa! Lo siento, esta vez sí que escribiré más rápido!

Bueno disculpas a parte ^^U espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, (inner: ha sido el "boceto" definitivo XD tenía tantas cosas que quería meter en un solo capitulo que lo hacía muy mal, pizza tonta) (Pizza: / joo inner eso no vale contarlo) ejem, como he dicho en el capitulo anterior será una historia algo larga y lenta, espero que la sigan!

Por favor déjenme reviews! Sé que no me los merezco pero es lo que me anima a escribir rápido XD. Me gustaría saber cuántas personas han leído el capitulo, así que si es posible por favor déjenme aunque sea un review que ponga : Hola lo he leído!. Con eso me harán muy feliz XD no saben cuánto. Otra cosa y los dejo ir a los reviews en paz XD , si les gustan las conversaciones alocadas, los dibujos raros, las historias cortas originales y demás cosas raras, pasen por este blog y dejen comentarios: **./** , acaba de nacer a manos de mi amiga Fil y yo (en este blog mi Nick es zanni), y nos haría mucha ilusión que visitaran nuestras locuras ^^ (por ahora no hay mucho pero iremos escribiendo más ^.^) . Bueno sin molestar más espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen reviews XD. Nos leemos!

**Selene Mindthelay**: Lo siento lo siento - me he vuelto a tardar en actualizar. No no podría dar spoiler XD sólo te diré que si quieres saber que hay debajo del parche esperes al próximo capítulo ^^ Nos leemos!

**PUMI**: :D menos mal que tienes curiosidad por saber que hay debajo del parche! En el próximo capítulo lo sabrás :P así que te estaré esperando ^^ Nos leemos!

katsurag: Si he vuelto XD otra vez, puf he estado bastante ocupada ¬¬ mi vida es deprimente u.u La verdad es que a mi también me gusto como fue la reacción de Sasuke en el capitulo 2 ^^ Haces que me sonroje / (inner: expectativas, expectativas *0*) Cuídate, nos leemos!

Anjitzuh: Si he vuelto a subir la continuación XD, lamento la demora u.u . Oh, no, no, no he cambiado el resumen, no sabría que poner ^^U nunca he sido buena con los resúmenes u.u No, no te puedo decir que hay debajo del parche todavía ^^ pero si lees el próximo te aseguro que te sacaré de la duda ^^ . Nos leemos.

jennita: XD lo siento no escribiré nada del parche hasta el próximo capitulo XD y te estoy dando con eso un spoiler para que vengas a leer :D . Lamento no haber actualizado antes T.T espero subir el otro pronto, por lo menos ya llevo una parte de él escrita ^^ . Nos leemos!

Hanabi-blood :Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia ^/^ gracias por los halagos n/n me haces muy feliz. Puede que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero no lo abandonaré te lo prometo 0 Gracias por leer! Nos leemos!

coptesita :Hola! gracias n/n intentaré que siga así ^^ , me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. No te preocupes! Todas tus dudas serán resueltas en los próximos capítulos XD Nos leemos y perdona la tardanza ú.ù


End file.
